


Angels of New York (Book 1)

by taeyongeomma



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angels, Gen, angel of nights, angel of secrets, i had this idea a long time ago and im finally writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyongeomma/pseuds/taeyongeomma
Summary: Joshua Hong's life is. . .less than exciting. He and his roommate, Vernon Chwe, are just trying to make it through the semester at New York University, and maybe find girlfriends along the way.Then something crazy happens. While walking home from class, the pair witness something otherworldly. Now they are being hunted by angels and demons alike, and the only people they can trust are each other. . .and maybe the two rogue angels who just so happen to have moved into the apartment across the hall. . .





	1. Chapter 1

The young woman’s boots made no noise as she landed in the New York snow, her tawny wings folding tightly against her slim back. Even in a place like this, no one noticed her.

Well, no one, except for the tall man in the leather jacket, but no one could see him, either.

He stepped out of the shadows as the young woman crossed the busy street, grabbing her by the elbow and pulling her into the alley he had been waiting in as she passed. “Have you lost your mind?”

She gasped. “Raziel, don’t DO that!”

Raziel didn’t react. “Are you kidding me? Landing in a place like this? What if someone saw you?”

“No one’s going to see me, Raz. I’m the personification of night. That’s the whole point.”

Raziel let go of her elbow and leaned back against the wall of the alley. It slowly melted away, and the two crossed from the dingy streets of lower Manhattan to a beautiful gold and marble hall. It appeared as a kind of Greek pavilion, with marble pillars and golden tapestries blowing in the breeze between them. As they crossed through the portal, they traded their mortal clothes for ones made of draped white silk. 

Raziel sighed as his now bare feet made no noise on the gold-lined marble floor. “I have to tell the council, you know. You can’t just be running around in the mortal realm.”

The young woman caught the back of Raziel’s robe. “You can’t! It’s. . .it’s a secret!”

Raziel froze, grinding his teeth together. “You know, Leliel, sometimes I really hate you.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joshua and Vernon leave their apartment for a much needed study break and witness something they wish they hadn't

“If I have to even look at one more page of Hemingway, I’m gonna throw myself into the river.” Vernon groaned, pushing away from his desk. “Or worse. . .move to Brooklyn.”  
Joshua laughed as he turned in his own seat, his copy of the textbook propped open to the same Hemingway short story. He actually liked Hills like White Elephants, but he was willing to humor Vernon and let the younger boy talk him into a study break. “Ramen from Chiang Mai?”  
Vernon was already pulling a coat over his too-big hoodie. “Great! I thought I was going to have to ask you.”

Chiang Mai was the 24-hour Asian restaurant at the other end of the street, and even though they were only walking one block, the late December chill of lower Manhattan made it feel like ten blocks. Joshua pulled his hat lower over her ears, grimacing against the wind. “God, this sucks.”  
“Yeah, winter can kiss my ass.” Vernon grumbled, making Joshua laugh. His eyes were only barely visible in the gap between the brim of his hat and the top of his scarf.  
As the two passed an alley, Vernon grabbed the back of Joshua’s coat. “Woah, dude, watch out.”  
A boy about thirteen stumbled out of the alley. His coat was thrown open and the t-shirt underneath was torn. His dark hair was disheveled, and he fell to his knees on the concrete, his hands just barely keeping him from smacking his face.  
Joshua took a step forward. It wasn’t strange to see people out at all hours in New York, but it was nearly midnight and freezing, and this was a kid. “Hey, are you okay.”  
The boy’s head snapped towards them, and both Vernon and Joshua stumbled back. His eyes were completely whited out, and he bared his teeth at them, snarling. His back and neck bent unnaturally has he turned towards them, crawling on his hands and knees.  
As the boy crept forward, his strange eyes seemed to lock on the silver cross that hung around Joshua’s neck. A high, shrieking sort of wail ripped out of his throat, and the boy ran like an animal towards them, using his hands to help propel him forward. Joshua and Vernon screamed and took off in the opposite direction.  
“Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!” Vernon yelled as the two ran down Broadway. If they ran too much farther, they would hit Battery Park, and then there would be nowhere to hide. “Holy fuck! Holy fuck, we’re gonna die!”  
Suddenly, Vernon slipped on the icy sidewalk. He fell, hard, his shoulder making an ugly crunching noise against the hard pavement. The impact pushed a pained cry out of his chest, and Joshua, who was just a step and a half ahead of him, turned around to help him up. “Come on, man, we gotta get out of here!”  
He pulled on Vernon’s arm, earning a painful whimper and a fearful gasp from the other boy as the strange thing pursuing them rounded the corner. It had abandoned its strange, animal-like gait to run on two legs, but it was still crouched low to the ground, it’s eerie eyes trained on Vernon and Joshua. It snarled, drool dripping from its mouth, and as it got closer, Joshua could see strange markings under its torn shirt. It might have fooled them from a distance, but up close it was very much NOT human.  
As if the world was trying to drive them insane on that night, at the thing got closer, a bright white light crossed the already cracked sidewalk, making the air around them smell strangely of Christmas trees. The white light grew, and a deep sense of fear pushed Joshua to grab Vernon by his uninjured shoulder and drag him away as fast as he could.   
The monster seemed to have the same idea, scrambling backwards like a prey animal spooked by a noise in the forest, but the light was quicker than it. A bolt reached out, almost like a whip, and curled around it’s ankle, dragging it towards the now deep divide in the sidewalk. The creature screamed, and Joshua clamped his hands over his ears.  
It was over just as fast as it had started. In a second, the creature had been swallowed up and the light had vanished, leaving nothing but a single, hairline crack in the gray slab of sidewalk. Vernon and Joshua stared at each other, eyes wide with disbelief, heavy breaths creating clouds between them.  
“What” Joshua breathed, “the fuck was that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hills Like White Elephants" is a short story from Ernest Hemingway's book "Men Without Women", which was published in 1927 and is one of my personal favorites.

**Author's Note:**

> Raziel - Angel of secrets  
> Leliel - Angelic personification of night  
> Songs I played while writing this chapter:  
> Unwell - Matchbox Twenty  
> Yellow - Coldplay


End file.
